


We don't need much, We have enough

by Reidluver



Series: Fabulous Bending Brother's Collection [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Family, Gen, I'm terrible to them, Prompt Fic, these boys need more hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidluver/pseuds/Reidluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles focused on Mako and Bolin's relationship with each other, with others, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing to Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Bolin had no memory of them, and he couldn’t decide if it was a good or bad thing.

Bolin doesn’t remember what his parents looked like.

Oh he had a general idea from what Mako told him along with his own memories, but their actual faces … nothing.  Whenever he tried to picture them, the images would always morph into Mako.

Mako comforting him, playing with him, cleaning his wounds, working for food, finding somewhere safe to live—it was always him.

Sometimes Bolin was jealous of Mako for having memories of their parents. Yet Bolin knew it wasn’t his fault, so he chose to find his mother in Mako’s smile, and father in his voice.


	2. Cold Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to save Bolin, Mako perfects a deadly technique he’s only dabbled in before. Now he has the sufficient drive to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, this was written before the show even aired, so by now it's AU.

The blue energy crackled in the open air and stemmed from Mako’s fingertips, illuminating his body with a lively, pulsating glow. A bitter grin made its way to his face and Mako released the bended lightning.

It was silent as Korra stared at the tree he had decimated. Then she met his gaze and paled—the look in his eyes was murderous.

Korra opened her mouth but Mako shook his head, anticipating her reluctance to let him join her. He glanced at his clenched, trembling hands and said simply—

“Those bastards are gonna pay. It’s time to save my brother.”


End file.
